Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor actuator.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-90502 describes a motor actuator employed to open and close an air duct switching door configuring a portion of a vehicle air conditioner. The motor actuator is configured including a case configuring an outer shell of the motor actuator, and a motor that is supported by a support portion (a cover side support plate and a case side support plate) provided inside the case. A resilient member (O-ring) is fitted interposed between the motor and the support portion such that the motor is supported in a floating state by the case.
The configuration described in JP-A No. 2013-90502 is useful technology from the perspective of suppressing transmission of vibration of the motor to the case, however in a configuration in which an insulation plate is provided between the motor and the resilient member in order to secure insulating properties between the motor and a power supply terminal, it is conceivable that a reaction force input to the resilient member due to flexing of the insulation plate could cause the resilient member to come away from the support portion of the case.